Sacrificio
by Nagisa90
Summary: Siempre quise saber que habia pasado con Kushina despues de que Minato desaparecio juto con el pequeño Naruto... esta es mi version de la historia por favor pasate a leerla


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (aunque sea cosplayer de Kushina hahaha XDD) pertenece a Kishimoto ¬¬

_**SACRIFICIO**_

" **Sudor, lágrimas y sangre resbalaban por sus mejillas, su cabello rojo se mesclaba con el rojo de la sangre de su amante, su compañero, su otra mitad, estaba sobre ella su respiración se iba extinguiendo, al igual que el color de su piel, sus ojos la observaban fijamente, una poderosa desesperación se apodero de ella, sus ojos eran cada vez más pesados y su respiración se iba cortando, miro hacia un punto fijo a un lado y sonrió "Lo hicimos por él" susurro, para así esperar en brazos de su amor la inevitable muerte" **

Agitada se levantó con un grito desgarrador, el sudor empapaba su camisón de seda blanco, su pelo rojo estaba tan mojado como sus mejillas por las lágrimas, de pronto sintió algo cálido en el hombro

-¡Kushina!- su esposo había despertado y le sujetaba el hombro con cariño, la aludida volteo lentamente con los ojos abiertos enormemente y las lágrimas aun surcando sus mejillas sin pensarlo se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, él solo correspondió besando su frente aun húmeda.

-solo ha sido un sueño amor… tranquila estoy aquí- susurro en la penumbra de su habitación abrazado a ella, la sentía temblar y sollozar en sus brazos, llevaba semanas que Kushina no descansaba bien a causas de sus recurrentes pesadillas cosa que le preocupaba al Hokage

-Es horrible… verdaderamente horrible Minato- decía su esposa ya calmando de apoco sus sollozos, no tenía el valor de mírale a los ojos, sabía que volverían a su mente las imágenes desgarradoras de su pesadilla

-Lo sé, Kushina… estoy aquí nada ocurrió ¿de acuerdo?- dijo para infundirle valor que hasta él mismo ponía en duda tener acerca de esos terribles sueños que la pelirroja tenía muy a menudo, lo raro era que desde que Kushina había entrado en el décimo mes de embarazo había estado ocurriendo este tipo de incidentes… antes eran fuertes dolores de cabeza y vientre en varias ocasiones Minato había perdido la esperanza de tener al bebe pero Kushina era una mujer fuerte y ahora su subconsciente la atacaba con esas horribles pesadillas, por Kami no era justo unas manos lo tomaron del rostro sacándolo de su letanía

-Debemos estar preparados Minato- le decía su esposa con ojos preocupados –Esto podría ser una señal de que algo más fuerte que nosotros se acerca, y rayos tengo miedo ttebane, temo por Naruto y por ti-dijo acariciando de manera protectora su vientre, ante sus palabras Minato se puso serio, aunque no quisiera admitirlo era verdad, Sarutobi-sensei había dado órdenes explicitas de que el alumbramiento se llevara en absoluto secreto, pues sabía que el sello que ataba al kyuubi a Kushina se debilitaría en cuanto esta estuviera dando a luz, era por ello que solo él podía estar al lado de ella para volver a sellar a la bestia dentro de ella

-Lo sé, es por eso que he decidido protegerte con mi vida misma Kushina- dijo besando los labios de su esposa- sin ti no sería nada, nada me oyes-decía mientras daba cortos besos por todo el rostro de la pelirroja esta solo se aferró más fuerte a él

-Si mi vida dependiera de la vida de nuestro hijo, te garantizo Minato que la daría sin importarme nada- dijo soltando lagrimas- solo con ver un pedazo tuyo y mío con vida sería capaz de todo, nadie lograra hacerle daño-dijo decidida, esa pesadilla más bien era como un aviso de lo que vendría ella lo sabía muy bien.

En mitad de la noche fue cuando todo empezó, las contracciones eran muy fuertes cada vez más rápidas y el dolor era de los mil demonios, Minato desesperado había llamado a la esposa de sandaime Hokage para que le ayudara con la labor de parto y como ráfaga se habían trasladado a un recóndito lugar para que ella pudiese dar a luz

-¡AAAAAAAYYYYYYY!...iteeeeettebaneee- gritaba la pelirroja con las piernas levantadas y sintiendo que le desgarraban por dentro

-¿Kushina estará bien? , eso no parece normal- decía preocupado el rubio

-es perfectamente normal yondaime, para una mujer esto es bastante normal- decía la mujer que estaba recibiendo al niño

-pe… pero- trato de decir mirando como Kushina se retorcía del dolor

-ya veo su cabeza- anuncio la mujer con ansias, Minato seguía con el sellado, el maldito zorro quería salirse y el rubio sabía que eso era lo que le provocaba más dolor a su esposa

-solo un poco más Kushina… resiste ya casi- le dijo el rubio a la pelirroja estada dio un alarido estruendoroso de dolor

-puja mujer vamos que ya casi termina ¡puja!- ordeno la mujer y la pelirroja así lo hizo

Un llanto escandaloso la hizo dejar de gemir e hizo a Minato detenerse por completo en su labor de sellado, Kushina derramo lágrimas de felicidad al igual que Minato que se secaba las lágrimas con el puño y riendo como atontado, la mujer envolvió al pequeño en unas mantas oscuras y se acercó con él en brazos, Minato quiso verlo pero esta no se lo permitió

-Aparta que la madre lo debe ver primero-dijo echándole mal ojo al rubio que solo sonreía, se acercó hasta Kushina, esta lo tomo en brazos y lo beso tiernamente

-Naruto-susurro, y luego la mujer se lo llevo, con la intención de asearlo y dejarla a ella descansar, Minato se acercó lentamente tomo su mano estaba con los ojos vidriosos por el llanto y una expresión de dicha que la hizo sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Gracias-dijo beso sus labios –gracias por hacerme padre Kushina, gracias- decía mientras sonreía.

Todo fue tan rápido que de no ser por el dolor hubiera creído que era otra de sus horribles pesadillas, pero esta vez el miedo era real que calaba los huesos, un enmascarado tenia al pequeño Naruto en sus manos y se disponía a clavarle un kunai, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue gritar Naruto, estaba demasiado débil como para poder levantarse y actuar, en su lugar Minato ya le había arrebatado al niño de sus manos pero a tiempo Kushina se percató de los sellos explosivos de la mantita de este –¡Minato!- grito y ambos tanto su esposo como su hijo desaparecieron en el acto, a unos metros de allí se escuchó una explosión, Kushina busco desesperadamente sentir el chakra de su esposo y lo sintió a lo lejos pero estaba junto al chakra pequeño de Naruto, se sintió aliviada al saberlos sanos, pero su alivio duro poco el enmascarado la sujetaba del cuello y la lanzo por el hueco de la pared que había hecho

Cayo sobre unas rocas dislocándose el hombro y fracturando sus costillas, con una hemorragia creciente ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie, cuando sintió unas cadenas sujetar sus manos y elevarla quedando sus brazos en cruz, frente a ella el hombre enmascarado solo reía de forma maligna

-De verdad eres valiente mujer-le decía con voz ronca –pero llevas un peso bastante pesado, permíteme aliviar tu pesar-dijo acercándose a ella, le levanto la barbilla para que sus rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel, Kushina le escupió y este la abofeteo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?-grito la pelirroja, el enmascarado no contesto

-confórmate con saber que pronto dejaras de ser el jinchuriki del kyuubi- dijo y algo en Kushina empezó a arder, eran los sellos que se iban rompiendo en su interior el zorro luchaba por salir, se había acabado, era su fin era sabido que los Uzumaki poseían un chakra especial para ser contenedores de los bijuus pero también era sabido que cuando el bijuu es extraído el jinchuriki queda totalmente seco, sin chakra alguna para quedar con vida, las cartas estaban tiradas ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo menos Naruto y Minato estaban a salvo eso la reconfortaba, con un último grito el kyuubi fue brutalmente arrancado de su ser desplomándose sobre la fría roca quedo.

Pronto se sintió protegida por unos cálidos brazos, quizás la muerte no era tan mala, era hasta gentil, se sentía acogedora y pacifica hasta podía jurar que olía la fragancia de Minato por todos lados, hasta oía su voz dulce llamándola... Kushina Kushina.

-¡Kushina! –grito el rubio tomándola en brazos y posándose en la copa de un árbol, la pelirroja poco a poco abría sus ojos, se veía cansada y débil

-Mi… Minato- susurro –Naruto- dijo ahora si preocupada

-Resiste, él está a salvo- dijo con una mirada fría hacia atrás, Kushina entendió, ella seguía viva pero ese hombre tenía el control del kyuubi y eso era terrible

-Minato el kyuubi, el enmascarado-dijo sin poder unir una oración completa

-Sí, lo sé está atacando la villa, pero antes te pondré en un lugar seguro-dijo y desaparecieron para aparecer en una pequeña cabaña.

Minato coloco a su esposa junto a su hijo en la cama, y no soporto lo que esa imagen le hacía a su corazón, veía ahí impotente a su único amor, a su compañera a su amante a su otro yo débil sin fuerzas aferrándose a ese pequeño pedazo de los dos, la unión de ellos mismos al símbolo de su gran amor hecho humano que solo dormía apacible sin saber que estaba en peligro, no lo soporto más se colocó su capa que lo reconocía como el "cuarto Hokage" y decidido salió.

Kushina tuvo el privilegio de estar un poco más con su pequeño Naruto lo veía dormir tranquilo, pareciese que tan solo con verlo todo era paz, lo beso de pies a cabezas como dejando su marca y amor en cada beso lo abrazo fuerte y Naruto tomo entre sus manitas uno de los mechones de su madre y sonrió entre sueños.

Poco duro la felicidad de Kushina al sentir la presencia del kyuubi y de su esposo cerca de ella, de un momento a otro Minato los había tomado a ella y a Naruto para desaparecerse y aparecerse a unos metros de la cabaña en medio del bosque con el kyuubi descontrolado destrozando la pequeña cabaña detrás de ellos.

-Lo siento, era el único kunai que me quedaba- se disculpó Minato, ella no resistió ver su rostro casi derrotado y triste con el poco Chakra que le quedaba lo acumulo en formas de cadenas que salían de su espalada y cintura atando así nuevamente al kyuubi, ante esta acción Minato quedo perplejo

-Cuida de Naruto por favor-pidió la pelirroja con ojos tristes pero decididos- me llevare al maldito zorro hasta la muerte-dijo, pero Minato la detuvo

-Kushina ¡no! Naruto necesitara a su madre… no lo hagas además en estos momentos el kyuubi es más poderoso y tu cuerpo no lo resistirá- decía desesperado

-Sabes casi todas las técnicas de sellado de mi clan, y es por eso que te pido que tú lo hagas ¡ahora!-exigió - es la única manera dijo triste- sella al kyuubi nuevamente en mi- pidió pero Minato tenía otras cosas en mente se levantó lentamente del suelo

-Ya se lo que debo hacer… perdóname Kushina, perdóname Naruto- digo y empezó a formar sellos con sus manos, los cuales Kushina reconoció como el sello de los ocho trigramas

-No tienes por qué morir me niego- grito la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos, Minato al igual que ella con lágrimas le dedico un "TE AMO" no había marcha atrás

El sello estaba siendo formado, Naruto estaba colocado en un altar y Kushina sostenía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba al zorro de un momento a otro este decide atacar, pero atacar al pequeño e indefenso Naruto, anteponiendo sus cuerpos al del niño y siendo ambos atravesados por la garra enorme del maldito kyuubi veían por última vez el apacible rostro de Naruto

"**Naruto no seas exigente, come mucho y crece fuerte, báñate todos los días y abrígate bien, no te quedes despierto hasta tarde necesitas dormir mucho**- decía Kushina débilmente derramando lágrimas de felicidad y de tristeza a la vez, sería la última vez que lo vería y quería asegurarse de darle los consejos adecuados – **y haz amigos, no necesitas muchos solo algunos… en los que realmente puedas confiar no fui muy buena en eso**- dijo sacando una sonrisa nostálgica de Minato era la escena más desgarradora y a la vez mas llena de amor y sacrificio, porque una madre daría todo de si siempre por sus hijos, el amor de una madre es comparado con el amor divino pues no tiene límites.

" **Sudor, lágrimas y sangre resbalaban por sus mejillas, su cabello rojo se mesclaba con el rojo de la sangre de su amante, su compañero, su otra mitad, estaba sobre ella su respiración se iba extinguiendo, al igual que el color de su piel, sus ojos la observaban fijamente, una poderosa desesperación se apodero de ella, sus ojos eran cada vez más pesados y su respiración se iba cortando, miro hacia Naruto y sonrió "Lo hicimos por él" susurro, para así esperar en brazos de su amor la inevitable muerte" **

"**Un sacrificio por él, por Naruto**

_**Nota:**_** Kushina es mi personaje favorito, la verdad que creo que Masashi Kishimoto no le dio el protagonismo que se merecía, siempre me había preguntado que ocurrió con Kushina mientras Minato Luchaba contra Madara ¿Qué acaso ella no cuenta? Creo que el sufrimiento de ella fue mucho mayor tanto física como emocionalmente y es por eso que quería hacer este fic mostrando un poco del dolor y angustia que debió haber pasado Kushina, trate de describir el anime tal cual para que no pareciera muy irreal, hasta la parte donde ella le da consejos a Naruto lo transcribí me pareció que le daría más realismo, quiero que cuando lo lean se imaginen cada episodio cada parte del anime y digan si les llego o no al corazón **

**ARIGATO por leer n_n By: Nagisa Namida Namikaze**


End file.
